Twilight 25 Round 6
by light4dawn
Summary: These vignettes are my contributions to the Twilight 25. All are drabbles-each exactly 100 words in length. There are various pairings, but the main focus is the relationship of, and possibilities for, Jacob and Bella.
1. Doing My Job  Prompt 01

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 01. Airport

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<br>**_The following is based on the characters, settings, and events that appear in the Twilight series of books by Stephenie Meyer. All recognizable and/or trademarked elements, including, but not limited to, characters, settings, events, plot points, dialogue, etcetera, are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. The author of this specific group of vignettes (known by the pen name, light4dawn) is in no way associated with Stephenie Meyer, or any other affiliates involved with the Twilight series of books and the stories within. These works are intended for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is knowingly generated as a result of it. Only aspects entirely unique and original to this story are owned by this work's author._

**Doing My Job**

_Universe/note: Takes place during New Moon - deviates from canon just prior to start of drabble_

* * *

><p>I told myself I'd find a way to work out the real life problems later. Right now, I had to save Bella's life.<p>

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Saving Charlie the hassle of bringing your body back from Italy," I replied, picking her up.

"Let go!" she screamed.

Security chased us, while the bloodsucker yelled at them. She didn't follow. _She_ still cared about appearances; I didn't. I ran out the door and jumped from Departures Drive down to Arrivals, not caring what it looked like. He would die, but _she_ would live. My job was done.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this snippet, and reviews are always appreciated!<em>

_For those who are fans of audreyii-fic, I interviewed her for Fandom Fanatic. You can read the interview on (minus spaces of course):_

__fandomfanatic. blogspot. ca/2012/03/spotlight-interview-with-audreyiific. html__

__It would be great if you could leave a review at the end of the interview, too! Thanks!__


	2. No Baseball Today  Prompt 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 21. Police Station

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>No Baseball Today<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place during Twilight - deviates from canon at the start of drabble_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Something's happened," said Edward. Was it morning already? "Charlie's coming." He disappeared out the window before I could speak.<p>

"Bells? Get up, honey. There's been a murder in town, and you're coming to the station with me."

"But, dad, I was going to-"

"No, you're coming with me! It was right in town! The body was drained, could be a serial killer."

I got up glumly, knowing I had no choice.

"They were nomads," Edward said, as he climbed in the window.

"Vampires?"

"Yes. You stay with Charlie, and we'll take care of them," he kissed my forehead and left.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, and a review would be much appreciated!<em>


	3. The Meadow Prompt 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 18. Meadow

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>The Meadow<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place during New Moon - deviates from canon at start of drabble_

* * *

><p>It was possible I'd break down and cry, with Jake there; yet, I was trekking through the forest anyway, looking for a place seemingly nonexistent.<p>

"Bells? We're doing this grid—over to the east," Jacob called.

"I think it's this way. Can we try?"

"Sure, sure."

It took a while, but we found it.

There was no Edward, no life, nothing.

"Looks like the flowers are gone until spring," Jake commented.

"They're never coming back," I replied, defeated. "Let's leave, Jake." I was done looking for him. It was better to be without, then to find what we had, dead.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, even more thanks if you decide to review!<em>


	4. RSVP Prompt 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 20. Parking Lot

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>RSVP<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - deviates from canon at the start of drabble_

* * *

><p>I let the invitation fall, about to run but didn't. Even if she shattered me — again — I <em>had<em> to save her.

She was in the Thriftway parking lot, not at home.

"Jake!" she squealed.

"I got the invita-"

"What?" She looked pissed.

"Don't worry, I know where I stand, but I'm staying until the fat lady sings, and I'm going to be a pain in the ass."

She still smiled.

"Well, can you help me then?"

"Sure, sure."

"My truck's dead."

It was obvious.

"Someone sabotaged it."

She was pissed, and for the second time today, it wasn't with me.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this short scene. A review would be much appreciated!<em>

_For those who are fans of audreyii-fic, I interviewed her for Fandom Fanatic. You can read the interview on (minus the spaces of course):_

_fandomfanatic. blogspot. ca/2012/03/spotlight-interview-with-audreyiific. html_

_It would be great if you could leave a review at the end of the interview, too! Thanks!_


	5. The Birthday Party Prompt 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 14. Hospital

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob, Bella, Charlie, Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>The Birthday Party<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place during New Moon - deviates from canon prior to start of drabble_

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Jacob Black was with Charlie.<p>

"Wish you didn't come, Bells. Jake would've taken me home. He saved me, you know."

"He did?"

"Tore the door right off and pulled me out before the explosion."

"Thank you!" I said, grateful. Then, a realization occurred. "Guess the party's cancelled," I announced to Edward.

"What party?" Charlie asked.

"Bella's birthday party," Edward replied.

"Bells, go, have fun. I'm fine."

_Now_ what was I to do?

"Jacob, want to come?" I asked. "As a proper thank you. They've gone all out."

"Sure, sure," he replied.

"Perfect!"

That'll teach Alice a lesson!

* * *

><p><em>I hope this got your imagination running wild. A review would be nice! <em>:)


	6. Never Let Go Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 03. Bedroom

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Never Let Go<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place during New Moon - deviates from canon moments prior to start of drabble_

* * *

><p>"Let me go, Jacob!" My passport fell, but he snatched it.<p>

"I won't let you die! I'll be the biggest ass on earth if I have to. You can press charges, but I'm _not_ letting you go!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Watch me!"

"Alice... my bedroom... help!"

"Bella, he's right; it's a death sentence."

"Alice, get him _off_ me!"

"I won't _force_ him off, Bella. I won't use force, so you can die."

"But I _want_ to go!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to leave. There's no time to waste."

"Alice, no! Wait! Please! Jake, let _go_, of me!"

"Never."

* * *

><p><em>Ah... if only it were so... I hope you enjoyed this, and I'd love to hear from you!<em>


	7. In Character Prompt 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 17. Italy

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>In Character<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place during New Moon - deviates from canon during drabble_

* * *

><p>I ran through narrow streets and up uneven steps. It was crowded, but I persevered, until <em>it<em> happened. I fell. It shouldn't have been a surprise — I should have _expected_ it.

"No!" I screamed, as people pressed on, past me. I struggled to get up, but it was difficult, taking far too long. At one point, I crawled.

"Bella! Get in! It's too late. We can only save ourselves," Alice yelled from the car. How had she driven into here? "Bella, _now_!"

I became the zombie again, until Jake visited. Then, I wept in his arms for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, and I do love getting reviews!<em>


	8. Rescued Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 04. Book Store

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Rescued<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place during Twilight - deviates from canon at start of drabble_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I turned away from the bookstore, wanting to head back, but realized I was lost. Then, I heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Bella!" It was Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My sister's visiting. My dad and I are picking her up," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you can help me?"

"Sure, sure."

"I can't remember which direction the main road is," I muttered, embarrassed.

"No problem, Bells. I'll show you the way," he answered with a sunny smile and proceeded to escort me back.

_Ah, my knight in shining armor!_ I thought, holding back a giggle.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always nice!<em>


	9. Run Them Out of Town Prompt 05

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 05. Cafe

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Sam, Carlisle

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Run Them Out of Town<strong>

_Universe / note: Takes place during Twilight after chapter 1 but before Edward returns from Alaska – deviates from canon just prior to start of drabble_

* * *

><p>He wouldn't try anything in the café. It was a public place.<p>

"I thought the… species had died off with Ephraim's pack."

"You thought wrong."

"And you feel our presence here caused these… mutations."

I grit my teeth.

"There's no other explanation. Already, another boy is beginning the transformation," I added, thinking of Jared.

"Leaving would solve Edward's little dilemma," he muttered.

"What dilemma?"

"It seems a new resident in town is… Well, that is of no matter to you. There's no need for bad blood — we don't want to cause hardships for your tribe. We shall take residence elsewhere."

* * *

><p><em>One of my stories, Ascent From Darkness was validated for Under the Radar at Twi Fic Central! If you haven't read it yet, it's only seventeen chapters and is (in my opinion) my best work to date.<em>

_You can view the article for this, along with what other readers have said (including audreyii-fic!) at (had to really modify for it to let me publish this link, sorry about the difficulty in deciphering it):_

__reviews. twificcentral[dotcom]/2012/03/under-the-radar/under-the-radar-ascent-from-darkness-by-light4dawn/__


	10. First Kill Prompt 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 13. High School

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Sam

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>First Kill<strong>

_Universe / note: Takes place during Twilight, chapter 17 _(when Bella and the Cullens encounter James, Laurent and Victoria in the baseball field)_ – breaks from canon just prior to start of drabble_

* * *

><p>Forks High School must have the dumbest faculty on earth to think <em>they<em> were students.

Billy was right. She _was_ in danger. My instincts urged me, but there were so many of them.

I had to trust the Cullens wanted her safe too.

The wind changed, blowing her scent towards them. One took a hunting stance. Without thought, I leaped out and bit his neck. His head rolled to the ground. The Cullens took down the others.

Bella shook so hard her teeth were chattering. She was afraid of _all_ of us.

I had to trust they'd take her home.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always appreciated!<em>


	11. First Kiss, Just Like the Other One Pt19

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 19. Movie Theater

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss, Just Like the Other One<strong>

_Universe / note: Takes place during New Moon, chapter 9 – follows canon, deviating from it shortly after the drabble begins_

* * *

><p>They were the same things he had said at the movie theater earlier, but it sounded different. It was… desperately painful.<p>

"Are you okay, Jake? You should get home."

"Bella? Can I ask you for something, without you freaking out?"

"Okay…"

"Will you kiss me?"

"No."

"I won't let it mean anything. I'll forget it happened. I feel like something's going to happen. I… don't feel… right."

"That's because you're sick."

"Please?"

I don't know why, but I pressed my lips on his. He said it wouldn't mean anything. Then why did I just see my entire future, with Jacob?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and a review would be much appreciated!<em>


	12. The Second Dance Prompt 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 22. Prom

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Dance<strong>

_Universe / note: Takes place during Breaking Dawn, chapter 4 – deviates from canon only after drabble begins._

* * *

><p>"This reminds me of your prom — the one I crashed."<p>

"Is my wedding that cheesy?"

"No. It was the only other time we've danced."

Her face fell, sullen.

"Do you remember once, offering to run away with me?"

"Jake…"

"I'd like to call in that offer now."

"You have to accept what is."

"So… is that a no?"

"Jake…"

"I'm not letting it go until you answer like you mean it."

"I… can't."

"Not the same as 'I don't want to.'"

She looked back at the party — worried, before laying her head on my chest. She didn't answer my question.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading my drabbles. I hope you've enjoyed them. That's twelve down, thirteen more to go!<em>


	13. Catch Him at the Ballet Studio Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 2. Ballet Studio

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Catch Him at the Ballet Studio<strong>

_Universe/Note: Takes place during Twilight: Drabble remains in canon, except a correction is made. Alice stays true to the attributes of Twilight vampires and can hear subtle nuances over the phone, and most definitely James's voice, because they're supposed to have supernatural hearing!_

* * *

><p>"Your mother… sounds strange—like there's a filter or static," Alice said.<p>

I took the phone.

"Bella? Bella?"

Alice moved closer, looking perplexed.

"Mom? You okay?"

Next came a barely audible whisper.

"Go to the other room and close the door."

Had Alice heard?

Yes. She snatched the phone and spoke into it.

"I know it's you, and that was a recording!" She hung up, then dialed.

"Jazz, I know where he is! Meet me in the lobby." She hung up and turned to me. "Bella, go to the hotel's café patio. Stay in the sun until we get back."


	14. Emerging Alpha Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 6. The Classroom

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Emerging Alpha<strong>

_Universe/Note: Takes place during New Moon, before the "break up" scene between Bella and Jacob, but after he has phased for the first time._

* * *

><p>He hadn't specified <em>which<em> classroom.

"Jake?"

"Hey, Bells. I wanted to talk."

"What have they done? Your hair…"

"I can't tell you."

"It's Sam, isn't it? Get away from him, Jake!"

"I can't."

"But you _can_! Stay with me. If Sam wants you, he'll have to get past Charlie."

"Bells, it's not safe for you to be around me."

"You'd never hurt me."

Why couldn't I fight his orders?

"Jake? You're getting hot…"

Was I going to phase? No, something else—I was _becoming_ _someone_ else.

"Jake?"

I smiled.

"I'm good. Don't worry about Sam. Ephraim just fixed that problem."


	15. The Last Goodbye Prompt 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 7. Cottage

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Goodbye<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place during Breaking Dawn, some time after Bella and Edward have left for their honeymoon, but shortly before their return to Forks._

* * *

><p>"Jacob?"<p>

"I have a wedding gift for Bella."

"I'll give it to her."

"Can I put it in her room myself?"

"I don't know…"

"Look, I'll never see her again, ever. Let me have _this_!"

"Take him to the cottage, Alice. He deserves this last goodbye."

It was from a fairy tale, but unpretentious. She'd love it. I was jealous.

All her things were there—her books, pictures, everything.

I put the conversation hearts down, and decided to leave a note. I grabbed a book—Anne of Green Gables—tore out a page and scribbled, _I'll miss us _on it.


	16. Try, Bella, Just Try Prompt 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 8. Department Store

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Try, Bella, Just Try<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn_

* * *

><p>Bankruptcy sale at the department store and <em>still<em> nothing affordable. She wouldn't care which one I bought anyway.

I was about to find out.

"Jake? You're home!"

We embraced.

"Bells…" I drank in the moment.

"What–"

"Here, it's for you."

"Jake…"

"You said you couldn't _live_ without him, right?"

She nodded.

"Then prove it. Live with me, not him—for six months. If you _still_ can't live without him after, I'll even give you my blessing."

"You have to accept–"

"No I don't! Neither do you!"

She took the ring, replaced the gaudy one with mine, admired it, and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated!<em>

_I was interviewed for theair-thesun! It was my first interview as the featured author! You can read the posting here: _

_theair-thesun. livejournal[dotcom]/300580[dothtml]_

_find out why I have this dumb ass screen name, among other things!_


	17. Team Work Prompt 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 23. Seattle

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward / Jacob

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Team Work<strong>

_Universe/note: Takes place during Eclipse_

* * *

><p>Seattle sucked. Why was I here?<p>

That's right, to kill the redhead.

Would've smelled better if I were alone.

"I'm not enjoying the odor either."

_You mean even _you_ can't stand your own stink?_

He had a hundred looks for pissed and not one for happy.

"Silence!" he hissed.

_I didn't say anything—I was thinking!_

I came along because his x-ray brain could find her. He asked me because I made his "sister" blind.

"She's alone, feeding. Her attention is diverted." He pointed twenty stories down into the alley below. Easy pickings.

We smiled at each other and jumped.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, and a review would be much appreciated!<em>

_As many of you already know, I am hosting a Jacob/Bella contest over at theair_thesun on LiveJournal. The contest will be closing soon (May 11th), but that just means voting will begin shortly (May 12th)! Visit theair_thesun, read the entries, leave the authors a review, and come back to vote!_

_Link: theair-thesun(dot)livejournal(dot)com/306380(dot)html_


	18. Girls are Cruel Prompt 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 24. Sporting Goods Store

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Girls are Cruel<strong>

_Takes place during Chapter 15 - Pressure of New Moon on Tuesday March 14, 2006. Bella has just arrived at work with Jacob following in his motorcycle. Mike Newton notices this, asks Bella if the two of them are dating, to which Bella answers they are not. He points out that Jacob is in love with her and Bella acknowledges she is aware of this, but that they are just friends and the feeling is not mutual._

* * *

><p>"Girls are cruel."<p>

Did he know I heard? Maybe he said it just loudly enough to ensure I had. It didn't matter, because it was true—at least with this girl. But that was a decision. Decisions can be changed.

"You know what, Mike?"

"What?"

"He is sort of my boyfriend."

"What does 'sort of' mean?" He was snickering.

"It means I haven't told him yet."

"Well why wouldn't you? I mean, the guy's in love with you!"

"Because I didn't know until now that I loved him too!" I shouted indignantly.

Oh! Did I? Yes, enough to try anyway.


	19. The Last Date Prompt 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 16. Italian Restaurant

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Date<strong>

_Universe/notes: Takes place at an undetermined time after Chapter 4—Waking Up in New Moon._

* * *

><p>"Will anyone be joining you?"<p>

"No, it's just me, and I know what I want already," I replied, refusing the menu held out for me.

"I can take your order now—if you'd like."

"Yes, one mushroom ravioli and two Cokes, please."

"You don't have to order two. We have free refills. Once you're done–"

"No!" That was too loud. "Thank you, but I'll pay for two."

She walked away, leaving me alone.

"You won't come here, but I'm going to tell you anyway," I hissed under my breath. "Get out of my head!" It worked. I felt him leave.


	20. You Got Me Through It Prompt 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15. Island

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

_****Warning**** This particular drabble _is a little more mature than the others have been. It contains allusions to sex and injury that some may find offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>You Got Me Through It<strong>

_Universe/notes: Takes place during Chapter 5—Isle Esme of Breaking Dawn during the period where the text "faded to black"._

* * *

><p>Like our kisses, I had to mold to his rigidity. I was tense. He was overtaken by lust, oblivious of my agony.<p>

Pain hacked away consciousness and tears streamed down my face. It was supposed to feel good, or at least not so bad.

Had I fainted?

Stone no longer ripped me. Warm flesh massaged my wounds. The island was still in view, but I smelled the rich, moist forest of home.

My eyes stayed closed through tearing, bruising, and choking. Jacob's voice comforted me, covering the violent wails. Pain pierced my head as wood fractured. I faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, and a review would be much appreciated!<em>

_As many of you already know, I am hosting a Jacob/Bella contest over at theair_thesun on LiveJournal. The contest will be closing soon (May 11th), but that just means voting will begin shortly (May 12th)! Visit theair_thesun, read the entries, leave the authors a review, and come back to vote!_

_Link: theair-thesun(dot)livejournal(dot)com/306380(dot)html_


	21. Invasion Prompt 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 12. Gymnasium

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward / Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Invasion<strong>

_Universe/notes: Takes place during Twilight. Breaks away from canon during the drabble._

* * *

><p>"You <em>spied<em> on me?"

"I can't read _your_ mind, remember? However, I _did_ get a good picture from your classmates." He had the nerve to laugh.

"Sorry for being human," I grumbled.

"Never apologize for that. I would give _anything_ to be human."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you always _with_ me? You and me, together can only end one of two ways, neither of which result in me staying alive as a human."

"That's not what I want for you."

"You're making darn sure it's what I'll get."

His face crumpled with pain, before he bowed and ran away.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! For those of you wondering, yes, I am still on hiatus (sort of). I am working on my next multi-chapter story-which I hope to begin posting in June-as well as a very long one shot that is an Out-takeFuture-take of Every Rose has its Thorn, featuring Leah. Yeah, not really hard core hiatus, so be on the look out!_

_I'm also going to host a second Jacob Bella contest over at theair_thesun on LiveJournal. Come visit from time to time to see if the contest details have been posted yet, and check out some of the great stories posted there while you're at it! Oh, and don't forget to take a look at the results of the first contest where some notable names such as: leelator, chef diamondheart, mrstrentreznor, and others participated, along with the "mystery" guest judge: audreyii_fic!_


	22. Forget Me Not Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 11. Greenhouse

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Forget Me Not<strong>

_Universe/notes: Drabble begins Pre-Twilight—canon compliant—ends during Eclipse_

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to come?" I hated this boring greenhouse.<p>

"Because we're a family, Jacob."

"It's not fair! _Last_ Sunday they picked too!"

"I'm sorry, honey. Look, you can pick next weekend, promise."

"You'll forget."

She picked some flowers.

"These are forget-me-nots. I'll press them in a book. They'll be ready next weekend, and that'll remind me, okay?"

"Okay."

Mom died before the weekend.

I kept them in the book, taking them out once—after the newborn fight—while waiting for Bella, hoping she hadn't forgotten me.

She hadn't forgotten, but she crushed the flowers.

I never told her.


	23. Truth or Dare Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 25. Tent

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward / Jacob

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare<strong>

_Universe/notes: Just after Chapter 22—Fire & Ice, but before Chapter 23—Monster of Eclipse_

* * *

><p><em>Truth or dare?<em>

"You can forget truth. That's basal and none of your concern."

_Then dare it is._

"No, she almost died last time."

_You know I'll never happen let that happen._

"I won't cause her pain again."

_Don't you love her enough to give her what she needs, not what she wants?_

"How long?"

For the depression, or your return?

"Both."

_One year, and five years._

"Five years is–"

_Nothing. You have forever—she only has one chance at humanity._

"Only if you promise no children."

_Twenty-three's too young to be a mom anyway. When?_

"After the fight."

_Deal_.


	24. Surf Prompt 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 9. Beach

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Surf<strong>

_Universe/notes: New Moon, moments before the cliff dive._

* * *

><p><em>What are you doing, Bella?<em>

That was _my_ voice, not his. I'd have to actually jump to hear him again. Was hearing him my only reason for jumping? Hadn't I promised myself I wouldn't end my own life for Charlie's sake, for Jake's?

Surely, jumping would put me at risk of breaking that promise. I was no athlete. Knowing my luck, I'd probably jump incorrectly and hit my head against the cliff side.

Where was Jake?

He'd stop me, or at least catch me. Should I wait for Jake, just to make sure I wasn't _really_ trying to kill myself?


	25. The End of Forever Prompt 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 10. Garage

Pen Name: light4dawn

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob, Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>The End of Forever<strong>

_Universe/notes: Takes place during the timeline of Breaking Dawn, shortly after Edward and Bella's return from their honeymoon; however, canon has been broken at some point prior to this. Bella is not pregnant._

* * *

><p>"I can kill you for being here." <em>You stole Bella—you have to stink up my garage, too?<em>

"Sam gave me permission."

_Traitor_. "Don't want what you're selling."

"I'm conceding."

_What…? Must be hearing things._

"You're not 'hearing things'."

_Then you're talking about something else._

"Only one thing—_one person_—matters to us."

_Why_?

"She loves you."

_That's not news._

"She loves you more."

_Don't believe you._

"Would you believe her? She feels undeserving and won't come to you."

_Figures_.

"Come by our home, soon."

Not until he was long gone did I notice I had fallen onto my knees.

* * *

><p><em> Well, this is it for this round of the Twilight 25 for me. Twenty-five prompts, twenty-five drabbles, all exactly one hundred words in length! I hope you enjoyed them, and reviews would be much appreciated!<em>


End file.
